SAW III
by Sugerbliss
Summary: Hello Viewers. I want to play a game. For those who read this kind of category, have fantasized over and over again the pain of others. Now you have the chance to redeem yourself. Inside this fic lies fear and gore for over the age of seventeen, do you think you have what it takes to read through each game? Remember viewers, once you are in Hell, only the Devil can help you out.
1. Chapter 1

**_June 17, 2005_**

**_Friday_**

_The light's of the room flashed on and off the faded walls, the sounds of whimpering filled the closed up room. It was cold, but the air smelled putrid and rotten. A figure stood as a center piece in the middle of the room, she seemed to have been dangling from some sort of contraction. The sounds of sniffling increased and a slight whimper grew a bit louder._

_"...M-mommy...?" whispered a soft young voice._

_The woman groaned in slight pain as she heard the voice of her only son._

_"Ich-... Ichigo...?" the woman mumbled._

_Closing her eyes again a deep fatigue sensation hit the woman, her light wavy brown hair was a mess as it framed her face. Losing consciousness the sudden sounds of whimper awoke the woman once again._

_"I-Ichigo...?" she called out again._

_"Mommy!" Cried her son in sudden fear._

_The woman opened her chocolate eyes to see a dreadful sight. She was above the floor of an abandoned room, in a contraption which consisted of a leather harness, hung from the ceiling by numerous chains, lining her torso with two sets of needles on either side. _

_On her harness, she found that the two sets of needles attached to her torso were connected to her rib cage each needle hooking into an individual rib. Each array of needles was attached to one of two metal arches resting behind her, that, for the time being, remained folded. _

_Hanging before her was a jar filled with acid into which a key was dropped upon her regaining consciousness. The jar was also suspended by chains, and was tightly fastened so as to be unable to tip over._

_"Mommy!" a small figure screamed as it witnessed the horrific sight of his mother strapped towards some sort of device._

_The woman paused in her midway of panicking to look at her son, fearful eyes widened in more fear as she saw that her son had some sort of device on himself as well, hanging almost a foot away from her._

_A television went on in front of them, a pale white puppet with red swirls black sceleras and red irises stood before them. Manic black hair stuck out of it's creepy frame as it spoke in a creepy voice._

_"Hello, Masaki Kurosaki. I want to play a game. Up until now, you have spent your life with a family that doesn't belong to you; people see you as the center of the universe, an Angelic Damsel... it's only fitting that you are now caught in the Angel harness of death." it said coldly causing the woman to slightly panic._

_"On the outside your such a lovely person, but on the inside your a tramp and your son was the result. Now you have an opportunity to redeem your sins, you can choose to be selfish **again** or you could choose to save your son's sinful life... the choice is yours, can you find a way for you both to survive?" the puppet asked._

_The young child known as Ichigo, just watched the puppet in fear; he didn't quite understand everything it was saying, but he sure was smart enough to know that they were in trouble._

_"The device you are wearing is hooked into your ribcage, and by the time this tape was finished, you will have one minute to find the way out. At the end of that minute... well I think you can guess what will happen." It said causing Masaki to rattle the chains in anguish as she let out a solemn cry._

_"M-mommy?" the young nine year old slightly whispered before looking down towards his own harness._

_"There is a simple key that will unlock the harness, Masaki... Ichigo. It is right in front of you. All you have to do is reach in and take it. But do it quickly. The acid will dissolve the key in a matter of seconds... Make your choice." was the last thing it said before the doll cackled._

_Masaki screamed as she shook her chains, her cried echoing throughout the room as she desperately tried to free herself. Ichigo watched his loving mother with tears as she fought against the chains._

_Sniffling a bit, he caught his beloved mothers attention once again._

_"Hush now deary, it will all be alright..." Masaki said in a strained voice._

_"I wanna go home..." Ichigo cried as tears fell down his soft plump face._

_"Shh... It will all be ok..." she said again as she struggled against the harness._

_Her soft eyes slowly went from her most beloved son towards the jar, the key was quickly dissolving and time was wasting. _

_"Close your eyes honey..." Masaki commanded._

_The little boy watched her fearfully, but obeyed as he closed his eyes. Making sure her son's eyes were closed, the woman reached for the jar and took in a deep breathe before shoving her hand in it._

_A high pitch shriek filled the room as the acid quickly began to dissolve the woman's soft hand. Ichigo's eyes quickly snapped open at the sound, blood was seeping into the jar and yet the woman couldn't grab the key._

_Pulling her hand out, Masaki whimpered before trying again. Screaming in anguish, she again pulled her arm right out of the jar; her hand and arm looked completely eaten up as blood dripped fresh from the wound._

_Tears fell from the little boy's face as he saw his mother suffering; looking at the jar, he saw what his mother was reaching for. Building up his own courage, the ginger haired child without a thought reached in for the key._

_The acid instantly startled the child into a loud cry, Masaki quickly snapped out of her own pain and looked towards her son._

_"Ichigo no!" she screamed._

_Shaking his hand from the acid, the young child cried not really understanding why the strange jar burned. The time was ticking and Masaki was quick into putting her clean hand into the jar._

_Screaming in more anger than in pain, the woman finally swiped the key from the bottom of the jar. Acid dripped down her hands and fresh open wounds tainted blood while the woman reached for her son. _

_Ichigo was still crying until he realized that his mother was hurt, looking down at his mothers trembling hands he watched as she tried to free her son. The view of his mother's burned arms were devastating._

_"M-mommy a-are you alright?" Ichigo asked innocently._

_Masaki smiled lovingly towards her son as the sound of her sons ticks finally stopped from the turn of the key._

_"Mommy, is going to be fin-!" the woman went to respond, but was caught off by the sudden buzz._

_Almost instantly, the harness quickly snapped open and ripped open the woman's ribs in a flashy wing like manner; blood gushed out and covered the boy and the floor as her internal organs slowly began to fall one after another._

_Chocolate brown orbs suddenly became golden as they took in the horrible image, panting his heart beat slowly began to race as the bit's and pieces of his mothers insides were slowly pouring out one after another._

_Finding it hard to breathe, the boy's pants quickened as his heart pounded faster and faster; one of his mothers liver slowly dropped, blood fell like water and both sides of the ribs were wide open like a pop up picture book. A picture book which the scared child had never once dreamed he's ever see._

_A squeaking sound suddenly stopped the boy's heart from beating, time froze and his panting seesed as he wasn't breathing from the sight of a puppet on a red tricycle. The puppet finally stopped in front of the pair._

_"Congratulations, you are still alive because of the unselfishness of your mother... It's a pity that she had failed to see through her fears, for she would have noticed that only one key was needed to release both of the locks..." it said causing broken tears to slip down the boy's face._

_Releasing the breath he was unaware that he was holding, a bellowing shriek echoed throughout the room. The light's flashed on and off once more until finally the screech faded into the sounds of bawling in the dark..._

* * *

**_Tape: Hello viewers. I want to play a game. You see your at the end of the chapter, which means that their will be no more action until the next chapter. I want you to make a choice. There's a deep feeling in your gut to see what happens next._**

**_ In order to unlock the next chapter, one must look towards the review box and leave a message or a comment at the bottom of this message or you can choose to ignore it and forever be silent..._**

**_The choice is yours viewers..._**


	2. Chapter 2

A bunch of crazy students talk and laugh as the bell rang for class; Ichigo sat alone in the corner of the room glancing out the window.

It's been eight years since that most frightening day, eight years since the death of his mother and eight years since his sanity has been questioned.

Ever since that day, he has been diagnosed with schizophrenia; however due towards his father he had never been put away for it. His father and siblings treated him as if nothing had ever happened...

He went to school like every normal boy, but he knew that he wasn't like the rest of them. Staring out the window he watched the basketball team scrimmage.

He now lived in New York far far away from his home in Japan. In order to keep his son, his father had to run away to the states.

Watching the students in gym, Ichigo mused himself from the bouncing battle brawlers towards the busty cheerleaders towards the trackers. It was as if life had continued even without his mother.

A slam dunk suddenly tore the ginger from his thoughts and back onto the players, as usual: Mr. Popular had scored for the team. He was the most craziest American he has ever seen.

Messy blue hair, sky blue eyes, teal outlines and tanned muscular skin; it was a teenage fantasy, the typical bad boy look that every girl or boy dreamed of.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez

Ichigo had shared most of his classes with the guy and yet he knew him like the back of a chemistry book. Being top of the class, his grades could only rival the honors transfer student Uryu Ishida.

Despite this, Grimmjow has never once acknowledged him; he didn't even know his name even though he was his lab partner once or twice.

Sighing, Ichigo laid his head on the desk to go to sleep; it wasn't even a minute when the teacher smacked a large book on the desk.

"Ichigo Kurosaki!" called the teacher out in an annoyed matter.

She was a petite teacher, and yet she was meaner than a grizzly bear.

"I don't care if your in the honor program, keep sleeping in class and I swear I will drop your grades!" she said angrily.

"What ever you say Mrs. Shihoin..." the carrot top responded as the bell suddenly rang.

Standing up, one of the students bumped past Ichigo leaving behind a piece of paper on his back. Ichigo scowled at the boy before walking on as if nothing had happened.

The words F-A-G caught the teachers attention, she sighed and then snapped her book closed.

"Kurosaki!" she called out.

_"They should all die!" _Whispered a small strange and daunt voice.

"Stop it." Ichigo muttered beneath his breath. "Yes, ma'am." he said out loud as he stopped.

The teacher quickly walked out of the room and patted his shoulder as she quickly snatched the paper off of his back with her slightly free hand.

"Well... You do know that because of tonight's big game the school will stay open much longer. Just between you and me: Kurotsuchi has an important business to attend to..." she commented.

The ginger haired teen slightly flinched before looking back at her with wide eyes. The woman smiled a rather mischievous grin before she dug into her own cleavage.

She seemed to have had a strange looking scar, but the boy could barely get a good look at it until after she had pulled out a particular key.

Showing off the keys to the lab, Ichigo's eyes drifted from the scar towards the dark piece of metal.

"Which means that the lab will be empty, you'll be able to finish all of your work in one night if you work hard... which means that you'll have two days to sleep." she slightly snapped reminding him of her furry.

"Of course... I won't be sleeping in your class..." Ichigo responded halfheartedly as he reached for the keys.

"That's a good boy." she said dropping them in his hands. "Oh and one more thing, if you tell Mayuri about how you got the key; I will deny it!" she said and with that was out of sight.

Ichigo slightly smirked, she had her bad days and her annoying days... but sometimes she really was a good help. Looking at the keys, he pulled out his cellphone to call his father.

**__****_Friday_**

**_June 14, 2013_**

In about three more days, it was about to be the eighth year of his mothers death... Eight years since that miserable terrifying day. Grabbing his bandaged right arm, Ichigo could still recall the gruesome images.

Letting out a breath he was subconsciously holding, the teen snapped his cellphone closed before turning to leave.

* * *

The crowed goes wild as Grimmjow Jaegerjaques slam dunks, the blue haired teen gives the crowed a toothy grin as the busty cheerleaders squeal in amusement.

Rangiku and Orihime were both getting the crowed on fire as they cheered and bounced their busty cleavage in action. The panthers were against the tigers from another school in New Jersey and so everyone was in the excitement.

Yoruichi laughed as she cheered and then elbowed her partner.

"So what do you think, detective?" she asked.

The pallid hair male only smiled and yet his grey eyes seemed slightly troubled.

"That one is pretty good... although his style makes him look like a delinquent." he commented causing her to smack his back.

"Kisuke, honestly you really should judge anyone by appearance." she said looking back with a wide grin.

The detective slightly chuckled and then paused as one of the students caught his attention. A young teen with bright orange hair stood at the door, he held a melancholic expression before walking on.

Kisuke watched the boy feeling slightly concerned when all of a sudden the crowed stood up as they cheered and screamed causing the detective to slightly jump in shock.

* * *

Working in the lab, Ichigo began to mix of few of the chemicals; he held a serious scowl as he worked hard and calculative.

The place was deserted, unlike the lively gym room there was not one sound but the hard working student. Filling in his paper, the teen slightly sighed; he was a senior that had his whole future planned out.

He was already accepted into the best medical school, he had all the scholarships he needed and yet... He felt as if he had nothing...

Closing his eyes and resting his head as the chemical boils, a sudden figure appeared behind the tired student. Gold eyes almost instantly snapped open as the figure came closer and closer.

Within mere seconds, the teen elbowed the figures face before dropping him towards the ground.

"Oh shit, it was just a joke!" The red head cried as he threw his hands up.

Ichigo stared face to face with the red head known as Renji, huffing and puffing his gold eyes faded to brown.

"It was just a joke..." he repeated.

Closing his eyes again, the carrot top released his grip as he got off of him.

"You should learn when ta joke." Ichigo snapped as he sat back down.

"My bad, you didn't look like the type that... well..." He slightly mumbled and Ichigo continued.

"That fights, dude just because I'm not into sports doesn't mean I can't kick your ass!" he snapped making it quite clear that he didn't want to talk with him.

"Alright, alright I'm leav'n... Sheesh..." Renji complained. "No wonder people don't like you..." he muttered towards himself even though the ginger heard it.

_"He's lucky we didn't rip his arm off."_ the edgy voice said again, but this time with an echoing chuckle.

The carrot top snorted before continuing his work again, the lights suddenly blinked and the carrot top sighed loudly. It was as if the world was against him today.

Standing up, the teen quickly walked on over towards the reliance controls and began fiddling with it with ease as if it had been something he was used to doing.

Unscrewing one of the buttons, he accidentally dropped it causing him to bend over and pick it up. However as he bent down, a figure with a pig head stood right behind him.

Picking up the screw, he stood up and was about to finish up when he heard a loud screeching sound from the boiling chemicals.

_"Duck!"_ Demanded the vortex like voice.

The teen almost instantly ducked and the figure with the pig mask slammed the reliance controls with a huge bat causing all of the lights in the whole school to turn off.

Ichigo screamed in shock as he backed off from the figure and took off running, another figure jumped from the side and tried to subdue the boy if it wasn't for a strong kick to the gut.

Dodging another pig-mask, the teen raced towards the two big doors not noticing that the floor was wet, looking back a sudden slip made the teen crash against the doors.

Holding his head in pain, the teen suddenly dodged the pig mans bat again and again before kicking the man in the shin. The pig-man grunted and reached out only for the teen to stagger onto his feet.

Making his way back, he bumped into the last man whom caught him with a drugged napkin; covering his mouth the teen squirmed wildly.

The world spun and his view darkened even more until every light was out.

* * *

Chocolate brown eyes slowly opened and closed as the boy was becoming aware of his surroundings. Gasping in shock, the boy found himself hung upside down over a boiling pot.

His arms and legs were tied behind his back and the boiling pot was definitively not water. Struggling in frustration and fear, the teen slightly screamed as he found himself panicking

A cord almost instantly snapped and Ichigo watched as a T.V screen turned on.

An old familiar puppet appeared on the screen causing his eyes to only widen in pure horror completely terrorized by his nightmare coming back into reality..

"Welcome back, Kurosaki Ichigo... I want to play a game with you." he said.

"NOOOO!" The boy shrieked.

* * *

**_Tape: Hello readers. I want to play a game. You see your at the end of the chapter, which means that there will be no more action until the next chapter. _**

**_ In order to unlock the next chapter, one must look towards the review box and leave a message or a comment at the bottom of this message or you can choose to ignore it and forever be silent..._**

**_The choice is yours... but remember, curiosity killed the cat... _**


End file.
